De incompatibles a compatibles
by Fanny Taka
Summary: Astoria Greengrass cuenta en su diario sus más íntimos pensamientos


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Esta historia participa en el reto "Eternos secundarios" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**

* * *

**Querido diario:**

No era la primera vez que lo veía jugar al quidditch, de hecho, podría considerarse mi tercera o cuarta vez. Normalmente a mi los deportes de bárbaros no me llaman la atención pero hasta que lo conocí mi idea cambió, no soy de las personas que gritan cada vez que su casa mete la quaffle por el aro pero sí de las que sonríen cuando el chico que gana su atención lo hace, lo irónico es que es Buscador y, al contrario de la opinión de los demás, es muy bueno; puede que solamente se concentre en el Elegido pero sé que hace su mejor por coger la snitch, pese a que no siempre logré agarrarla, yo sé que algún día será el mejor Buscador de la historia.

Bueno, si deja a San Potter a un lado lo logrará. En fin, aún no me presentado así que lo haré, soy Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne por dos años. No me sorprendió cuando fui seleccionada para Slytherin, lo veía venir, pero sí me tomó por sorpresa enamorarme de Draco Malfoy, sí, el chico que se cree lo mejor de lo mejor de Slytherin, francamente no sé cómo Parkinson soporta a Malfoy más de media hora, yo ni siquiera ese tiempo aguantó respirar el mismo aire que él. No es que lo odie —sería raro dado que lo amo— pero no tolero su personalidad. Vale que sea un Malfoy e hijo de unas familias muy influyentes pero a creerse que es... tan... ¿especial? Creo que así lo catalogaría, ya es pasarse de la raya. ¡Cree que por su apellido puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana!

Te digo por qué diario.

La razón es que cuando iba en segundo año se llevó a cabo el Torneo de los Tres Magos y, en dicho Torneo, se hizo un baile de conmemoración o algo por el estilo... ese no es el punto sino que Malfoy me invitó al baile, cosa que me sorprendió ya que lo veía muy unido a Parkinson, hasta allí bien. Pero, ¿qué fue lo que hizo para que no quisiera estar más de un micro segundo con él? ¡Sólo me usó para poner celosa a Parkinson y hacer que fuera con él! Según tengo entendido Pansy —la llamaré así porque es amiga mía— invitaría a Zabini pero por alguna razón a Malfoy no le gustó y me utilizó. Lo que enrabió a Daphne y estuvo a punto de darle en los bajos cuando me vio muy deprimida —y después que le contara— mas afortunadamente la calmé diciéndole que no valía la pena golpear a alguien como él. Por suerte eso le bastó para domar a la fiera que es mi hermana enfadada.

Desde ese entonces evitó a Malfoy lo mejor que puedo, tengo la impresión de que no le interesa en lo más mínimo, no es que me caiga mal Pansy ni nada por el estilo sin embargo desearía que dejara de ser tan unida a mi chico. Las cosas no mejoraron con el pasar de los años, y ahora, que voy mi quinto curso él se ve muy asustado y no lo culpo ya que se desarrolla la Segunda Guerra Mágica; yo también poseo un poco de temor por mi y por mi hermana —aunque no hace falta ya que no nos metemos en problema con los Carrow, no como Longbottom— pero él que más me preocupa es Malfoy, ese narciso y su absurda limpieza de sangre siempre hace que me angustie. ¿Un ejemplo? En mi primer año un hipogrifo le atacó mordiéndole un brazo, o algo así, lo sé porque Pansy lo comentó a los cuatro vientos en la sala común y eso sólo provocó que me asustara —no porque lo amase en ese momento sino porque era un compañero de casa— no obstante ese año tuve la sensación de revivir un día de mi vida, ¿raro, cierto?

Todavía no sé cómo el narciso ese hizo que me enamorara de él.

Volviendo al tiempo actual querido diario, los Carrow se ponen cada vez más ¿sanguinarios? Por ponerlo de una manera, atacan a todos los que se pongan en su camino y un claro suceso fue el de este día: estábamos en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —que pasó a llamarse Artes Oscuras— y, posteriormente de que nos enseñasen a hacer un Imperio, lo usaron contra una Griffindor —cuyo nombre era... ¿Patil? Una de las gemelas Patil— mas rápidamente en su defensa salió Longbottom realizando un Patronus que la salvó; sobra decir que los Carrow juraron venganza contra él.

A saber cómo estarán las cosas fuera de Hogwarts, de seguro muy sangrientas y trágicas por la Guerra, espero que ningún familiar mío participe en ella ¡no quisiera perder a ninguno de ellos! Ni a papá ni a mamá; las cosas se ponen más y más oscuras en Hogwarts, francamente no creo que haya habido otra época como esta, ¿o si? De lo que sí estoy segura es que no deseo volver a vivir otro ambiente como este, la duda y la preocupación son el pan de cada día en todo el mundo mágico. Nunca sabes si al cruzar por un lado seguirás con vida o la perderás. O si algún pariente tuyo vivirá o morirá por la causa del cleptómano que es el Innombrable.

¿Sorprendidos que una Slytherin hasta la médula no apoye al Innombrable? Sencillamente no sé que le ven todos a ese cara de serpiente. No apoyo su causa y quiero que Potter lo venza, quiero volver a esos días en que mi hermana y yo eramos felices; en lo que podíamos hablar sin tener a cierto problema de por medio... a esos días en los que Malfoy era él mismo y no una especie de maniquí. Tengo la impresión de que siempre fue un maniquí sólo que hasta ahora lo noté. Ah~ que problemático es todo esto.

Hace meses que no veo a Malfoy, creo que está más involucrado en esto de lo que suponía, y el ambiente empeora día con día, semana con semana, mes con mes... ¡siento que en cualquier momento explotaré! Siendo sincera: ¡quiero irme de aquí! Pero no podré, es más arriesgado el mundo fuera de los castillos; o eso es lo que pensaba hace unas horas cuando la subdirectora McGonagall nos mandó a llamar a todos, al principió no supe por qué ni para qué, pero al mencionar al Innombrable todo mundo —excepto los que todo el año combatieron— nos tensamos, no oí mucho lo que dijo ya que Daphy —que es como llamo a mi hermana— y yo estuvimos compartiendo miradas. Pero en cierto momento Pansy chilló "¡Pero él está ahí! Potter está allí. ¡Que alguien lo agarre!" que provocó que todos —o casi todos— le alzaran las varitas dispuesta a maldecirla. Sino fuera por la profesora de Transfiguraciones yo misma les habría lanzado un buen maleficio que hubiese hecho que desearían jamás haber realizado esa acción, en fin, no pude... lo que es una suerte para ellos. Todavía recuerdo que mi hermana me mencionó "Eres una malvada, Tori" lo que hizo que la viera orgullosa, después de todo soy una digna Slytherin.

La subdirectora ordenó que todos los de mi casa saliésemos del recinto, estuve a punto de gritar "¡Viva!" de no ser porque lo vi a él... a Potter, soy consciente de su situación actual como el Elegido, pero se veía muy serio, más de lo que esperaba, por alguna razón; Daphy me tocó el hombro diciéndome que me fuera de ahí y hubiese obedecido de no ser porque olvidé mi diario tirado, así que volví —y después de varios minutos de buscarlo— me quedé contemplando con los bien abiertos lo que sucedía a mi alrededor —me escondí detrás de una columna después de cogerlo— era... ¡era horrible! Muertos por doquier, luchas que no daban lugar a treguas, ¡hasta la lugarteniente del Innombrable combatía con la matriarca Weasley! Que a mi parecer se pasó con burlarse de la muerte de Fred Weasley, definitivamente se merecía la Maldición Asesina; con cada disparo, con cada siseo, con cada lucha me hacía la idea de que nunca quisiera estar ahí, que nunca quisiera combatir en contra del Innombrable —o contra del Ejercito de Dumbledore; lo conozco debido que Malfoy se pavoneó un día completo de que Potter y su pandilla de secuaces no verían la luz del amanecer o saber qué tontera que salió de sus labios— definitivamente fue admirable el esfuerzo de Griffindor's, Ravenclaw's y Hufflepuff's combinados.

Me llene de miedo cuando vi a una gran serpiente roja —lo que me asqueó por la combinación, o posible combinación, de Serpientes y Leones— dirigirse a la columna donde me hallaba, por fortuna Longbottom sacó una espada del ¿Sombrero Seleccionador? Vale que eso fue raro, y eso que soy bruja y me he acostumbrado a cosas fuera de lo común, y la decapitó. Suspiré escapando de ahí, no sin antes hacerme la nota mental de agradecerle a Longbottom por salvarme la vida; corrí y corrí adentrándome sin saberlo al Bosque Prohibido, allí, a la lejanía, visualice a Potter ¿inconsciente o muerto? en brazos de Lady Malfoy, la que le susurró algo al oído. Apostaría lo que fuera a que tuvo que ver con su hijo. Momentos posteriores ella, en conjunto con el guardabosques sumándole a los que se encontraban en ese punto, se fueron dejándome sola. Preferí no seguirlos pensando que me encontraría a salvo si me quedaba donde estaba, así fue.

A saber cuánto tiempo estuve internada en el Bosque pero fue el suficiente para desmayarme. Cuando abrí mis ojos lo primero que visualicé fue el rostro angustiado de Potter, Granger y Ron Weasley; al despabilarme bien me contaron que me hallaron bien pálida, que me cuidaron por dos horas hasta que me desperté, no sabía en ese momento lo que pasaba pero me gustó la preocupación de Potter hacia mi.

Ni tampoco conocía que un par de años dejaría de ser Astoria Greengrass para ser Astoria Potter, ni que tendría unos maravillosos hijos; claramente a Harry —que es como lo llamé desde que comenzamos nuestro noviazgo— le costó tener el visto bueno de Daphy. Ya es muy tarde y tengo que irme a dormir, me espera un agitado día mañana al lado de mi Harry; irónico que pasé de querer a Malfoy —que era lo siempre sentí— para amar a Harry. Recuerdan cuando escribí: _me dio nauseas la combinación de Slytherin's y Griffindor's_, pues, es tiempo de retractarme y admitir que...

¡Leones y Serpientes son compatibles!

**Se despide,**

**Tori Potter.**


End file.
